


PIERROT + LUST

by SkylaDoragono



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaDoragono/pseuds/SkylaDoragono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, relationships end up happening in ways you don't expect them to.  Sometimes, other people enjoy taking advantage of that.  An alternate (IE, smutty) take on Adachi's social link, along with what may happen after…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rank 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingPurge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DancingPurge).



> This starts out as a rehash of Adachi's social link, so it will seem a bit disjointed and disconnected at first. That will smooth out and the chapters will be longer once it gets to the end of the Link. Think of the first ten chapters like a really long Prologue?

His uncle told him that if he ever saw his partner being lazy, he had full permission to yell at him to get back to work.  Yu was not exactly counting on running into Adachi the day after, hanging out in the lobby of Junes.  He could not help but pause in disbelief, wondering if he should approach him or not; he could very well be in the middle of investigating something, and interrupting him would be a bad idea.  Then again… he was just standing there, looking bored; maybe he really was not doing anything?

After a moment, he let out a breath, approaching the detective.  Adachi glanced over toward him as he got closer, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey… Yu, right?" he asked.  "Dojima's nephew?"

Yu gave a nod at that, and Adachi grinned slightly.  "Trying to find a way to kill some time?" he continued.  "Kinda hard to do out here; there's not much going on, not like the city anyway."

Well, he could give the detective that much; if it was not for the television and the murder mystery going on in town, he would not have much to do in Inaba.

"You're from the city too then?" he asked, and Adachi grinned at that, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Yep, transferred at the start of spring, not long before you came here," the detective replied, before he let out a half laugh.  "Get this, my first assignment here was getting back someone's cat.  I got so damn dirty during that… they wouldn't even let me charge the dry cleaning bill!"

Yu paused at that, eyeing the detective's suit.  Really, it did not look like that suit had been dry cleaned in a very long time, if ever.  It looked more like he could reach over and tug, and the whole thing would completely unravel.  He had to shake his head at that, driving out the hilarious mental image out of his head just in time to see Adachi looking at him in concern.

"Y'know, I hope you're not scared with all this stuff going on," he began.  "You don't need to be nervous, okay?  Your uncle and I will solve this case!"

Yu sincerely doubted that, but he could not actually say as much in front of Adachi.  Still, he had to appreciate the fact that the detective was worried enough for him to say something.  He could already hear the quiet whispers of his power in the back of his mind, letting him know that he had begun to form another link with someone, and he could not help but smile faintly.  That… was not really expected, to be completely honest; he thought for sure most of his links would be school friends.

Before he could get the chance to tell the detective that he did not have to worry about him, Adachi let out an awkward squawk, ducking behind him.  Yu could not hide the surprised look on his face, and his mouth was poised to ask what the heck was wrong when the detective clutched to him awfully hard, peering around him.  Yu followed his gaze… to just see an old lady slowly make her way by them, not noticing the cowering older man hiding behind the teen as she made her way into the store proper.  Adachi hid behind him for a moment longer, just to be safe, before he let out a breath.  He realized he was clutching to Yu in the next moment, and let him go, looking a bit sheepish.

"Th-that was close…" he murmured, though before he could ask what had the detective so nervous about a little old woman, Adachi kept talking, "Anyway, you should head home; it's getting late.  Oh, and don't tell Dojima-san that I was hanging out here."

Yu tilted his head curiously.  "You're slacking off."

Just like his uncle said, what a surprise.  Adachi flailed at that, motioning for him to keep it down.

"I-I'm not slacking!  I'm, um… i-investigating the sales here, that's it!"

Yu gave him a bland look in response to that horrible lie, but the detective was already waving him off, heading inside the store via the elevators.  He was tempted to go after him and see if he was actually going to start working, but he thought better of it, and started home instead.


	2. Rank 2

It was another day at Junes like the many he had spent there so far, only he got to see that Adachi was hanging around in the lobby again.  Yu paused once more at the entrance, surprised; his uncle had just complained about his partner slacking off the other night again.  He had to wonder if Adachi somehow knew, so he could be there where he would be able to find him…

…nah, that could not be it.

Adachi turned as he approached him, a grin creeping up on his face.

"Hey, Yu-kun!" he exclaimed.  "What are you up to today?"

"Not much," Yu replied calmly.  "Looking to pick up a few things for dinner."

Adachi looked surprised at that.  "You're cooking?" he asked, and let out a low whistle at Yu's nod.  "Heh, I'm impressed.  I live alone, so cooking can be a real pain."

"Don't you eat?" Yu asked, eyeing him.  He was awfully thin… it looked like a good wind gust would easily knock Adachi off his feet.  Still, the detective waved him off like it was not a big deal.

"Yeah, a cup of ramen or whatever," he replied.

Yu started at that; no… no, that was not a good thing.  No wonder Adachi was so thin.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" he asked before he could stop himself, and the detective paused at that, looking like he was not sure if he should be blushing or not.  His mouth worked for a moment, before he finally let out a sheepish laugh.

"W-what, like come over my house or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Yu replied before he could think about it, and Adachi really did turn a bit pink at that.  He stammered, but he did not let the detective get another word out, grabbing him by the arm and half dragging him toward the elevators.  Adachi protested the whole way, trying to say that he much rather have a girl cook for him, but Yu was not going to hear it as the elevator doors closed.

Adachi let out a sigh, giving him an exasperated look as they traveled down into the grocery area of the store.  An awkward noise escaped from him next, trying desperately to protest again.

"Y-you know, I much rather a cute girl cook for me…"

"I'll wear a skirt," Yu finally replied, to the sound of the detective letting out an awkward noise.

"…please don't," he mumbled, finally giving up.

Adachi managed not to look too sullen as they went through the grocery area, Yu deciding to settle on a simple curry for the detective.  Despite how reluctant he was to have the teen cooking for him, Adachi seemed to be more and more intrigued every time Yu added something new to his basket, and by the time they got to the registers, he could not help but actually be looking forward to this.

~.oOOo.~

It was some time later that Yu found himself standing in the detective's barely used kitchen, chopping and stirring away as he could hear Adachi in the living area, swearing under his breath as he tried to make his apartment acceptable for another person to be in it.  To be fair, Yu had not really been shocked to enter the apartment and see beer cans and fast food wrappers all over the place.  Adachi had let out a noise like he had been shot though, ushering Yu into the kitchen and begging him to forget he saw the mess.

Yu shook his head slightly as he heard the detective let out a curse, leaving the curry mix to cook before peering out of the kitchen to see Adachi with his jacket off, bent over and trying to clean up the massive mess that was the living area.  He shook his head, before heading over to help him, despite the squeak he got in return.

"N-no, really, I can do it!"

"It's okay, Adachi-san," Yu assured him, helping him stuff the garbage into bags.

It barely took any time before Yu not only had the living area cleaned up, but also had the curry finished and plated on the table.  Adachi was a healthy shade of red by the time they were seated to eat, staring down at his plate like he could not believe it was really there.  Finally, he looked up at Yu, like he was not sure if he was looking at just another teenager or some saintly being sent down from above.  Finally he let out a breath, scooping up some of the curry and… of course it tasted absolutely perfect.

"…are you for real?" he asked once he swallowed.  Yu let out a curious noise, looking up at him like he could not understand what he was getting at.  Adachi waved his spoon, indicating the meal and the cleanup job.  "I can't even be assed to do this much half the time.  You made it look easy."

Yu almost wanted to point out that it was obvious how much Adachi did not care about the condition of his apartment, but he decided to hold back on that level of sarcasm.  Besides, the way Adachi was looking at him, like he was some kind of rare breed… he could feel his own face warming slightly, but he forced himself to ignore it, instead focusing on his meal.


	3. Rank 3

Adachi had to fight back a groan as they watched the old woman that he had been so desperate to avoid shuffled away.  Yu glanced over to him, then down to the container of nimono in his hands – or more specifically to the way he was holding it, like it was going to poison him any second.  After a moment the detective let out a groan, straightening himself out as much as he could before reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Man, she sucks out my will to live…" he muttered, before glancing over at Yu.  "Sorry, didn't mean  to just use you as an excuse, but thanks for going along with it."

Yu glanced down at the nimono again, before he smirked slightly.  "I was a big kelp?"

Adachi stared for a moment, like he had grown another head.  "…'cause there's seaweed in nimono?  That was terrible," he replied, though there was a smile slowly working its way onto his face.  "Not gonna lie, I really liked your cooking…"

"You could come over for real, you know," Yu pointed out.

Adachi paused, looking like he was really tempted to say yes.  "Yeah, but isn't Dojima-san still working?  Wouldn't that be weird for you?"

"No weirder than dragging you around Junes and then to your apartment," Yu replied easily, getting an awkward noise out of the detective.  "Besides, it would make Nanako happy."

Adachi brightened slightly at the mention of Yu's little cousin, and he let out a faint chuckle.  "You sound like such a big brother now," he said.  "She must be happier, just having you around."

He paused a moment, looking like he was fighting with the urge to turn him down, before he finally let out a defeated sigh, starting to walk in the direction of the Dojima house.  Yu spared a small smile, before hurrying to walk alongside him.  Adachi glanced over to him, his own lopsided smile on his face as he looked at him once again like he was a rare gem.

"Man, when I was in high school, I didn't even give cooking a second thought," he said.  "I don't know how you do it."

"What did you do?" Yu asked curiously, though it soured the detective's expression a bit.

"I just studied and studied," Adachi answered carelessly.  "It was a pretty good school where grades were pretty important.  My parents didn't care what else I did as long as I kept my grades up."

Yu glanced over at him; from his tone… it almost sounded like he did not really enjoy his life.  He could not wrap his head around that; he may have spent most of his life alone, but it was still his life.  The only person that could change it if he was not happy with it was himself.

"Aren't things better now?" he asked.

Adachi made a face, working his neck back and forth.  "…I dunno, adults have a lot on their plate too."

A small frown creased Yu's face, and before he knew what he was doing, his hand was snapping out for his arm.  The detective let out a surprised noise at that, pausing their walk to the Dojima house and turning to the teen curiously.  He wanted to ask why he did that, but he could not quite get the words out, his face starting to pink a bit quickly.  It took that for Yu to realize how weird him grabbing him like that probably seemed to anyone else, and managed to let him go.

"Sorry… just…" he began.  "I guess I'm worried about you."

"A-about me…?" Adachi squeaked, his face going from pink to red really quickly.  There was a moment of awkward silence… before he finally let out a nervous laugh.  "A-ah, I should be worried about you, kid!  You and your friends running around… I hope you're not getting into trouble."

The detective shuffled uneasily, and Yu was not much better off.

"Er… about dinner?  Mind if I take a rain check?" Adachi asked.  "I… er… you know."

"Yeah…" Yu replied awkwardly.  "I understand."

There was a moment, where the two of them stared at each other awkwardly, trying to find some way to make the whole situation less uncomfortable.  Finally, Yu mumbled an apology, hurrying to go back to the house alone.


End file.
